


To Which House Shall the Pevensies Go?

by Buio_Angelo



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Edmund Pevensie, BAMF Lucy Pevensie, BAMF Peter Pevensie, BAMF Susan Pevensie, Crack, Extremely abundant use of linebreak but what can a girl do, OOC because it's been ages since I read both, Oooooh I almost forgot, Sorting, Yup Another Crossover, crack treated seriously?, no beta we die like men, series I mean, this is more interesting than it seems I promise, very crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buio_Angelo/pseuds/Buio_Angelo
Summary: Read the title.It's 12 and my hands are slipping on the keyboard and I really don't want to type that much.I actually had to look up synonyms for the sorting hat to use.That's it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	To Which House Shall the Pevensies Go?

“A natural born leader, and lots of determination, I see,” the sorting hat mused, “Gryffindor will make you great.”

“I am already great,” Peter thought, “I am magnificent. This is not what I need.”

“You will, perhaps, find a second home in Gryffindor, as it is the house of bravery and chivalry, and joy unimaginable.” The hat offered.

Peter chuckled. “I have once held and lost the reigns of a prosperous kingdom, and had taken great joy in numerous quests and feasts. And though I am but a young man in appearance, my soul is aged and weathered. Might I propose, dear hat, that you should put me somewhere with warm and trustworthy people, so that an old man can enjoy a moment of peace?”

The sorting hat found nothing wrong with that, so Peter went to Hufflepuff.

* * *

“You value intelligence and tolerate temporary ignorance, Ravenclaw suits you well.” The sorting hat declared.

“You might find that I am not the kind to consult a book for matters at hand,” Susan warned. “A trait that many in such a house might not take kindly to.”

“Are you going to ignore my advice and tell me that you need to go somewhere peaceful in your old age, too?” the hat said sullenly.

Susan arched an eyebrow. “Surely you aren’t saying that you believed whatever reason my dear older brother gave come last year?”

The hat fumed silently.

“Do not fret, for he is much older than you,” Susan patted its brim comfortingly, “We are all once kings and queens in Aslan’s country, but now we are our own. Do me a favor and reunite me with my brother in Hufflepuff.”

The hat didn’t even bother to ask what that meant.

* * *

“You have ambition, and can always find a way to realize it. Slytherin would be perfect for you.” The sorting hat gave its verdict.

Edmund smiled his Narnia-famous _now-I-am-about-to-prove-you-wrong-very-politely-because-I-am-a-good-person_ smile.

Five minutes later, the hat was agitated. “Hufflepuff is full of good, hardworking, trustworthy people,” it insisted, “ _of course_ you would thrive in Hufflepuff.”

“Well, if you say so…” Edmund agreed. Reluctantly, of course.

But of course he won’t doubt me after he sees the house, the hat thought, it is best at its job for a reason.

* * *

“You are brave of heart, but you value loyalty above all else.” The sorting hat decided, “May I suggest Hufflepuff?”

“And to Hufflepuff I shall go.” Lucy’s eyes danced merrily.

The hat was glad.

* * *

The professors and the students of Hogwarts? Much less so, but that is a story for another time.


End file.
